FELICIDAD ¿EN VERDAD EXISTE?
by erisha
Summary: Se que en su momento fuiste muy feliz a mi lado y yo creí que lo seria y al paso del tiempo me di cuenta que ni tu ni yo somos felices pues tu me quieres a mi y yo no siento nada por ti... PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.


FELICIDAD EN VERDAD EXISTE

"Miro a mi alrededor nada cambia todo sigue igual y yo aquí fingiendo felicidad cuando no la hay a lado de aquella chica insoportable que no amo pues solo te amo a ti y solo a ti y a nadie mas que a ti y no se por que fue posible que te hubiera arrebatado tu vida, como fui capaz de matarte así y quedarme solo y completamente solo- como cuando mi madre murió y mi padre me abandono con mi maestro que tanto quise que después abandone para perseguir un amor paterno que siempre quise y que nunca e de poseer, por que no importa lo que hiciera para que mi padre me quisiera tuve que matar para que me aceptara y no sirvió pero no todo fue malo te conocí a ti y cuando te conocí me enamore de ti a simple vista, ver aquella tranquilidad aquella figura, aquel rostro, aquel cuerpo, aquella destreza aquel joven inigualable que en mi vida, que ninguna persona igual conocí y aunque te hallas ido recuerdo aquella sonrisa tan hermosa y cariñosa llena de amor y esos labios tan carnosos que nunca antes bese y cada vez que recuerdo esto mi cuerpo tiembla como un adolescente cuando recuerda a su amor, también recuerdo tu forma de ser tan propia de ti, y todo en ti me gustaba pero ya no estas aquí te as ido para no volver."

-Maldita suerte de perro- digo al aire sin darme cuenta que alguien me escuchaba por detrás de mi.

-¿Por que dices eso?- una voz me cuestiona (como siempre)

-Muy fácil por que no tengo nada lo eh perdido todo- digo sin verte me da miedo encontrarme con tus ojos.

-Entonces que soy yo- preguntas indignada.

-Tu solo eres un relleno en mi vida, es verdad ya me harte de fingir lo que no siento ahora y no sentí jamás junto a ti- digo muy tranquilo como si nada me importara y es verdad nada me importa ya.

-¿Y tu hijos?- me dices muy triste.

-Sabes que los quiero como se quiere a un hijo pero aun así no tengo nada me siento vacío por dentro.- Digo aun si voltearte a ver.

-Entonces que piensas hacer- dices muy tranquila como si ya lo supieras.

-Azuka- te digo- pues en verdad me duele alejarme de ti pues no quiero quedarme solo…- me interrumpes.

-Te dejo libre, puedes irte ahora antes de que me arrepienta- dices te das la vuelta y desapareces.

"No se como pero no puedo quedarme aquí, mi esposa me ah abandonado ahora ya estoy completamente solo, me gustaría extender mis alas de papel y volar a tu lado, oh kaworu no sabes cuanta falta me haces pues en verdad te ame tanto que se me a sido muy difícil sepárame de tu recuerdo, pues cuando me u ni a ti y fuimos una sola persona esa noche bese las estrellas no me sentí solo ni abandonado me sentí…amado…deseado por alguien mas pero cuando me entere que eras me sentí traicionado por ti…"

//0//0//0//0//0//0// flash back //0//0//0//0//0//0//0//

Todo sucedió de reverente el EVA 002 se activo solo todos estuvieron en alerta buscando a Azuka y en su habitación aun se encontraba en un estado de shock y el EVA 00 no podía salir por que estaba muy gravemente dañado así que fui yo el que fue a cumplir la misión a detenerte y a eliminarte, al fin cumplida mi tarea solo por que tu me lo pediste, aunque me dolió en el corazón haberte perdido y haberte matado no tuve remedio tu me lo imploraste y con lagrimas del corazón lo logre pero no se que pensé en hacerte eso a ti a la persona que mas amo en todo el mundo y cuando me lo pediste con esa sonrisa fue lo mejor que e echo por ti as sido feliz hasta ese momento y yo solo me sentí solo después una soledad azoto mi corazón como no sabes de nuevo me sentí débil y desdichado…

//0//0//0//0//0//0//0//End flash back //0//0//0//0//0//0//0//

Povs Shenji

Y no pude continuar sin ti pero Azuka me saco de ese embrollo y pensé, bueno no pensé actué y le pagué el favor casándome con ella pues sentía algo por mi así que solo actué pero ahora kaworu ya no estas te fuiste de mi lada así, solo y sin mi pero no os preocupéis pues voy estar con tigo muy pronto, pues no me importa nada, ni siquiera Azuka, ni mis hijos ni nadie mas que tu así que solo digo adiós a la vida terrenal, adiós a todo y a todos, adiós a los días soleados, a las tardes lluviosas y a las noches obscuras, adiós a mis zapatos sucios a mis tenis sin lavar, a mi taza se café y mi diario sin terminar, adiós a mi vida vacía sin momentos de alegría, adiós a todo y solo por ti por no saber vivir sin ti adiós a todo lo que me rodeo y agradezco a dios morir en un día como este nublado para no tener tentación de quedarme mas en mi tormento…"

Al pensar esto ultimo tomo la pistola con mi mano derecha y apuntar directamente a mi cabeza para después tirar del gatillo para no oír nada después de la detonación, todo se volvió negro y mi alma se desprendió de mi cuerpo y lo miro desde arriba como se desploma poco a poco sin vida y para despedirme una vez mas de la vida…

End povs Shenji

Povs Azuka

"No se por que el no me lo explico desde el principio, por que no me dijo que estaba enamorado de un ser muerto que lo amo mucho cuando el vivía, por que no me lo dijo tal vez no me hubiera hecho tantas ilusiones y hubiera encontrado a alguien mas; pero no me dijiste lo que sentías hacia mi y no me explicaste que solo lo llegaste a amar a el pero no importa, por que ahora me voy para siempre para no volver jamás con tigo ni volverás a ver a tus hijos, tal vez sea duro para ti pero así es me voy por que no supiste apreciarme y por que ya no quiero sufrir mas a tu lado."

Al pensar esto ultimo tomo mi maleta y las de mis hijos entre mis manos y salir de la casa que tanto tormento me creo y no volver jamás, al volver la vista atrás me di cuenta que no me despedí de ti de la única persona de la que me eh amado en verdad así que decido entrar una vez mas para despedirme al tocar el picaporte y al abrir la puerta mi manos temblaron para después un miedo inmenso atrapo mi corazón y al subir las escaleras un temor horrible se apodero de mi corazón pero aun así subí y al estar frente a la puerta de nuestra antigua habitación dude en abrirla y decidí no abrirla y regresar con mis hijos pero al darme la vuelta para no volver jamás un disparo se oyó dentro de la habitación, regrese tan rápido como pude abrí la puerta y te encontré tirado con un disparo en la cabeza y sangre derramada por todo el lugar en ese momento la fortaleza me abandono y el llanto llego.

Los vecinos entraron muy rápido y una amiga común llamo una ambulancia todo sucedió tan rápido que no supe cuando la ambulancia llego y la funeraria se llevo tu cuerpo no lo recuerdo bien lo único que recuerdo es que cuando te vi. en el suelo estabas sonriendo como nunca antes te había visto sonreír la lluvia cesó y todo se acabo, al pasar unos varios meses del incidente trate de vender la casa y recuperar mi vida y al huir de ahí; me di cuenta que era mejor que estuvieras muerto pues así ya no me podrías dañar mas de lo que lo hiciste así que en el funeral fue muy tranquilo tus hijos no sufren tu partida así que nos fuimos lejos de Japón regresamos a Alemania y la vida continuaba normal trataba a tus hijos sacar adelante hasta aquel día que un año de tu muerte se cumplió una notificación llego de lectura de testamento de parte tuya no me importo mucho la pase por alto y siguió la vida y tres meses después un abogado irrumpió en mi casa y se sentó en la mesa leyó el testamento y una fuerte suma para tus hijos dejaste y para mi casi la misma cantidad y una carta mas que no quise abrir hasta que después que el abogado se fuera decidí abrir la a lo que la siguiente decía:

Azuka:

Se que en su momento fuiste muy feliz a mi lado y yo creí que lo seria y al paso del tiempo me di cuenta que ni tu ni yo somos felices pues tu me quieres a mi y yo no siento nada por ti, bueno tal vez siento un gran amor fraternal hacia ti pero nada mas siento eso y se que tal vez estés feliz de mi partida pues se que mucho daño te cause y cuando trate de alejarme de ti siempre encontraste la manera de acercarme cada vez mas a ti pero nada sucedió mis sentimientos no cambiaron y mi sufrimiento se incremento así que trate de llenar el vació que deje en ti con cosas materiales como una casa un coche y dinero suficiente para pasar una vida sin preocupaciones económicas y si problemas pero después me di cuenta que mi vida no valía la pena aunque los demás dijeran lo contrario que admitieran que era perfecta a comparación de las suyas; tal vez lo era pero no la sentía mía la sentía tan lejana y monótona que no tenia ni idea en que vivía hasta llegar al punto de viajar por todo el mundo sin salir de casa y después cuando nuestro hijo nació la vida me volvió pero después me di cuenta del error que cometí por estar con tigo me di cuenta que en verdad me amabas y que yo solo te utilizaba y el remordimiento una vez mas entro y cuando decidí huir lejos de ti mis maletas ya estaban echas y mi boleto de avión sin regreso ya también estaba me di cuenta que la solución no era huir y mira al final termine huyendo perdóname por no quedarme a tu lado con nuestros hijos, perdóname por abandonarte ahora que mas me necesitas y por favor acepta lo que te dejo aunque es muy poco, acéptala lo estaba guardando para algo especial y mis hijos y tu lo son así que acéptalo y cuida de mis hijos y cuídate tu y espero que me perdones.

Atte.- Shenji

Al terminar de leer la carta la tomo en mis manos y la doblo para después guardarla en mi bolsillo para después soltarme a llorar y al aire gritar -que la vida te perdone que eso no esta en mis manos- para después de decir esto continuar con una vida normal.


End file.
